Smoking Flames
by Angeluff
Summary: The third book to Falling Ashes and Frozen Sun. In this one, Smokestream lives in SunClan where he mother was born. But when trouble brews between two of her best friends, she has to choose one and leave the other behind for good.
1. Prologue

**Book three! Tired yet? xD In this book we center around Ashstorm's daughter Smokestream. You know, the shy little apprentice who left to join SunClan in book two? I decided to do her, one because I was getting sick of writing about RainClan and two because SunClan needed some attention.**

* * *

Allegiances:

**RainClan book three:**

**Leader:** Brackenstar – brown tabby tom with green eyes (5 lives left) (Pinepaw)  
**Deputy:** Ashstorm – smoky gray tom with amber eyes  
**Medicine cat:** Smallfern – small brown tabby she-cat (Cinderpaw)  
**Warriors:**  
Redflower – fiery ginger tabby she-cat (Rosepaw)  
Patchedpelt – calico she-cat  
Shadowfur – jet black tom (Kestrelpaw)  
Nightflare – tuxedo she-cat  
Silentsong – White she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
Beetleflight – silvery gray tom with smoky specks and green eyes  
Rabbitpelt – light tan she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes  
Whitestripe – pure white tom with amber eyes (Frostpaw)  
Brightpelt – light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Moonpelt – silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
Mistfeather – blue-silver she-cat with green eyes  
Oatwhisker – cream tabby tom  
**Apprentices:**  
Birchpaw – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Cinderpaw - Fluffy light gray she-cat with green eyes (medicine cat apprentice)  
Pinepaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Rosepaw - ginger and cream she-cat with amber eyes  
Kestrelpaw - gray and ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Frostpaw - pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Snowflake – thin white she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a rouge/kittypet. – mate Beetleflight  
(still expecting)  
**Elders:**  
Sharpfang - dark gray tabby tom

**SunClan book three:**

**Leader:** Birdstar - tortoiseshell she-cat (8 lives left)  
**Deputy:** Sparrowflight - white she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
**Medicine cat:** Mossfur – dark brown tabby she-cat (Hazelflare)  
**Warriors:**  
Rainfur – speckled brown tom  
Ivytail – dark ginger she-cat (Cedarpaw)  
Cloudpelt – white tabby tom with gray tabby stripes  
Poppystripe – white she-cat  
Dustcloud – cream tabby tom  
Stoneclaw – silver tabby she-cat  
Skybird – silver tabby tom (Stormpaw)  
Cinderfur – light ginger tabby she-cat  
Dawncloud – gray brown she-cat  
Smokestream – smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Icewind – white and gray tom with yellow eyes  
Fireblaze – brown and ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Brookfur - brown and cream she-cat  
**Apprentices:**  
Stormpaw - Brown and silver tabby tom  
Cedarpaw - Brown tabby tom  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Maplewind – dull ginger she-cat – mate Skybird  
(still expecting)  
**Elders:**  
Mintclaw – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The crickets of the night filled the air; crisp whispers of the wind blew around the almost quiet camp. The grass rustled with movement as two cats pushed their way outside the camp. In the distance there was a soft flowing river with hundreds of trees and birds. The cat leading the way had his ears flat; he kept glancing over his shoulder to check if the other was still following. His fur was fluffed out and he reached the bottom of the hill and stopped. The other cat stumbled after him, anger pulsing from him in waves. The first cat spun around to face his follower.  
"You need to back off!" he snarled and unsheathed his claws; his white and gray fur was bristling in hostility. The other tom, whose ginger and brown fur was also bristling took a step closer.  
"I've done nothing wrong," he growled.  
"You liar!" the other spat.  
"I've only done the same thing you have!" the ginger and brown tom yowled.  
"This isn't right, she met me first!" the white one hissed.  
"This isn't about who met her first, this is about what we've done to her!" the other replied.  
"I've done nothing to hurt her, you on the other hand…" the white and gray tom mewed.  
"How can you accuse me of that? I'm your brother for StarClan's sake!"

"She likes me more!" the white and gray tom sneered.  
"You don't even know if she likes either of us you mousebrain!" the ginger and brown replied and unsheathed his claws. "If she chose you I'll bet you'd hurt her!" the other tom gasped.  
"How dare you! Take that back!" he screeched. The ginger and brown tom dug his claws into the soil.  
"Make me," he growled. The white tom let out a yowl and launched onto his kin, clawing at his muzzle.  
"What is going on here?" a soft startled mew sounded from afar. Both of the toms froze in their fight and turned to face a beautiful she-cat that stood at the top of the hill. They quickly leapt off each other and padded up to her, gazing into her ice blue eyes.  
"We," one began  
"I," the other interrupted.  
"You were fighting?" she stopped them both. They bowed their heads in shame. "Over me?" she asked them and they were both silent.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"I do," the smoky gray she-cat mewed as she stood in front of the patched leader.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Smokepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokestream. StarClan honors your loyalty and your caring and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan," Birdstar yowled and rested her head on Smokestream's shoulder. Smokestream licked the shoulder and gazed down at the cats attending the ceremony. She spotted the two other cats that had shared her warrior ceremony and watched them cheer her new name enthusiastically.  
"Smokestream, Smokestream!" they called. Smokestream climbed down the Talltree and joined the two cats. The ginger and brown tom nudged her and the white and gray tom purred at her.  
"At last, we are warriors," Icewind mewed.  
"Yes, I'm so glad our training is over," Fireblaze purred and glanced at his brother.  
"Now we must sit vigil," Smokestream pointed out and her two denmates nodded. Fireblaze's ginger fur ruffled from the cool breeze and Icewind lifted his gray muzzle into the air.  
"Leaf-bare is on its way," he mewed and Smokestream nodded as she laid down in the middle of camp to sit vigil. The other toms curled on either side of her and the warmth flooding from their bodies comforted her. She gave a purr and watched as the moon rose into the sky and other cats padded into their dens to sleep.

Smokestream blinked her eyes open to find herself resting her head on Icewind's shoulder, she had been sleeping. She felt sudden shame sweep over her and Icewind turned as she stirred. He glanced around and looked back at her.  
"I won't tell anyone," he whispered quietly and Fireblaze shot him a glance of hatred. Smokestream watched the sun rise slowly into the sky, as she watched the sky she thought of RainClan, how the trees there blocked the wonderful sight each morning and each night. The trees made her feel surrounded and uncomfortable, but the tall open grassy fields made her feel hidden and safe. She sighed and pulled her tail under her paws and glanced at Fireblaze who was looking off into the sky. She turned her ears as she heard a tiny movement come from the warriors den and knew Sparrowflight must be awake. Sparrowflight was always the very first warrior to awake every morning. She heard pawsteps and soon the deputy came from behind the cats.  
"You may end your vigil now," Sparrowflight mewed and Icewind sighed in relief. Smokestream stood up and stretched her aching paws from sitting so uncomfortably. Fireblaze sat up and dipped his head in respect to Sparrowflight as she padded away.  
"I'm glad that's over," Icewind mewed in amusement.  
"It was nice to have some quiet time," Fireblaze mewed and Icewind shot him an angry glance. Smokestream glanced up as Birdstar padded from her den accompanied by Sparrowflight. More warriors were stirring from their rest as Smokestream watched the deputy start to order patrols. She sighed and felt almost bored. It had been six moons since the last battle with RainClan and the forest almost seemed at peace, but Smokestream hadn't been allowed to attend to any gatherings lately so she hadn't seen her kin in a while. She missed her mother and father but she couldn't live with them were she didn't feel right. It was bad enough cats here didn't trust her.  
"What's on your mind?" Icewind murmured softly and Smokestream soon realized she looked depressed.  
"I'm thinking about my life," she whispered the truth, unable to keep a secret from one of her best friends.  
"It's a wonderful life you have," Fireblaze mewed. Smokestream looked at her paws and wondered why he would compliment her like that.  
"Icewind, Fireblaze, Smokestream come here please!" Sparrowflight called. Smokestream followed behind the two toms and sat down quietly. "I want you to run a patrol by the river," she ordered. Icewind let out an annoyed sigh.  
"No sleep and now a patrol," he grumbled. "I'd be lucky if I didn't fall asleep while marking the RainClan border," he joked. Fireblaze purred along with him.  
"That's okay, we can fight of RainClan cats in our sleep," he said. Icewind nodded.  
"It's not like they have the loyalty to defend themselves," he said and the two toms purred in amusement together. Smokestream held her breath, their words stung. Her sharp intake of breath made both toms whip their heads to face her. Suddenly their amusement died away. "Smokestream," Icewind murmured.  
"We're sorry," Fireblaze added. Smokestream shrugged.  
"It's nothing," she whispered and turned to pad out of the camp. The two toms followed silently behind.

She padded through the grassy camp to the entrance; she pushed her way out of the tall grass to see the entire territory. Her blue eyes scanned the area, the hill sloped lazily downwards and she sighed as she climbed down the large hill. The treeless place felt open and free, no feeling of being enclosed and locked up with the sounds muffled by leaves and bushes and trees. She glanced over her shoulder to check if they were still following. Both toms were glowering at each other. Smokestream rolled her eyes and continued to the river that split their territory. She stopped at the edge. Icewind and Fireblaze followed after her, their mouths shut. As she leaned down to lap the fresh cold water she thought about being here in SunClan where she felt she belonged. Fireblaze and Icewind were the only cats who treated her like she was a part of the Clan. Sparrowflight hated her and Birdstar was cold around her. Most SunClan cats gave her hostile glares, even though she had been in SunClan since she was a new apprentice.  
"What'cha thinking?" Fireblaze mewed as he read her face. Smokestream sighed and shook her head.  
"Nothing," she whispered.  
"We need to cross the river," Icewind mewed from slightly upstream. Fireblaze nodded and flicked his tail.  
"Come on, Smokestream," he purred and she followed him to where Icewind was, which the shallowest part of the river was. Icewind eyed Fireblaze and lunged into the river, the ice cold water made him shiver. Smokestream plunged after him and Fireblaze and nearly leapt into the air from the chill in the water. Leaf-fall was on its way. The three cats reached the other side of the river and shook their fur. Smokestream glanced around the few trees that spread out around the river. "I'll get the RainClan border," Icewind announced. Fireblaze nodded towards his brother and turned to Smokestream.  
"What were you really thinking back there? You looked pretty upset," he mewed gently. Smokestream sighed, her feelings bubbled up just by talking about it. They reached the top and she burst her mouth open.  
"It's just, I am half SunClan and half RainClan and even though I was born in RainClan I prefer SunClan, and I have kin here," she mewed quickly and quietly, thinking of Sparrowflight, "but no one treats me well here but RainClan would," she said and bowed her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice." Fireblaze was frowning at her.

"So I guess then I'm nobody?" he finally mewed after a few moments. Smokestream gasped at her mistake.  
"Oh, no, no Fireblaze you're one of my best friends! I'm sorry," she said but he purred.  
"I know that," he said and winked at her just as Icewind came bounding back towards them. Icewind glanced between Smokestream and Fireblaze.  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he mewed his voice was tinted with an emotion Smokestream couldn't pinpoint. Fireblaze turned to face his brother.  
"Nope," he meowed and turned back to Smokestream. "Ready to head back to camp to get some well deserved rest?" he offered. Smokestream purred and nodded as the cats headed back for camp. When the three cats returned to the top of the hill and pushed their way past the tall grass Smokestream spotted two cats in the corner of the camp whispering urgently and quietly. She gazed at Sparrowflight and Birdstar for a little bit then turned as Icewind tossed her a field mouse.  
"Eat, and then get some rest," he mewed and carried a small bird over to her. She purred and sat down to join him. As she ate the mouse she noticed Icewind glance at her several times. She felt uncomfortable and pushed her mouse away.  
"Not that hungry," she said and padded for the warriors den. She spotted Fireblaze messing with some moss.  
"Hey, Smokestream guess what? I found two empty nests right next to each other. They can be ours, if you like," he said cheerfully. Smokestream nodded and padded to one of the mossy nests.  
"Thanks, Fireblaze," she mewed and curled up in her nest. Fireblaze yawned and curled up next to her, and a few heartbeats later she heard Icewind pad into the den. Smokestream quickly slipped into a comforting blackness of sleep, the aroma of mouse filled her nose the entire time but she didn't dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Smokestream!" a voice echoed through her mind. "Smokestream, Smokestream wake up!" she groggily blinked her eyes open to see Fireblaze leaning over her, the sun hadn't risen yet.  
"Fireblaze, what?" she began but he flicked his tail to silence her. Smokestream realized loud voices sound from outside the den. She stood up and followed Fireblaze into the clearing.  
"We will strike within moments!" Birdstar was yowling. What was she talking about? Sparrowflight was standing next to her leader proudly and SunClan cats circled around them both yowling and nodding in agreement. A few looked uneasy and upset. Smokestream glanced at Fireblaze, baffled by what was going on. Fireblaze shrugged and didn't speak. She spotted Icewind clawing the grass eagerly. She narrowed her eyes at him and saw his face full of a power hungry grin. It went away instantly and Smokestream wondered if she really saw it, his face was calm but eager now. She shook her head in confusion, she must still be sleepy. She turned her attention back to Birdstar and Sparrowflight who were talking to each other in low voices. The crowd began to break away.  
"What was that about?" she asked Fireblaze. He shrugged and glanced around.  
"Let's ask Icewind," he mewed and padded over to his brother. Smokestream nodded but followed slowly.  
"We're launching an attack on RainClan again," Icewind mewed and shook his head. "I don't know what Birdstar has against them, or half this clan," he said. Smokestream listened to the disagreement in his voice. Did she really just see him encouraging this battle or was she day dreaming? Smokestream silently listened in horror.  
"She said every cat except kits and elders are coming," Icewind whispered and turned to Smokestream. "That means you too." Smokestream gasped.  
"No!" she cried her voice breaking. Fireblaze bowed his head and Icewind looked earnest. Cats barely had time to break up from the circle before Birdstar yowled again.  
"Time to go!" she cried and bounded out of the camp closely followed by Sparrowflight and the rest of SunClan.  
"Smokestream, you have to…" Icewind murmured. She sighed and nodded and bolted out of the camp towards the surprise attack group.

The cats shook their wet fur; they had crossed the river on their side of the territory so they wouldn't be slowed down on RainClan territory. The soaking cats snuck across the border, Smokestream felt the trees enclose her as she lost sight of the dark sky. Chirping crickets went silent as the cats passed, heading for the RainClan camp. Smokestream gulped, she didn't want to fight her kin. As they arrived into the marsh cats began to slow as they shook the wetness from their paws. At one time Smokestream had been used to the marsh but now it made her paws uncomfortable. As they got closer to the camp she saw Birdstar make tail movements but she couldn't see them over the rest of the cats. Suddenly the group split into two and began to circle the camp. Smokestream scrambled after Fireblaze and snuck with him, her heart breaking. She heard a distant voice and suddenly the group she was in raced into the camp entrance, only one or two cats got into the camp before a cat sounded an alarm.  
"Ambush!" the cat cried. Smokestream gasped at the familiar voice. It was Whitepaw. She ran into the camp she used to call home and stopped, she didn't want to fight at all. A small apprentice attacked her, almost knocking her off her feet. Smokestream didn't unsheathe her claws but pushed the apprentice away. The stubborn apprentice came running after Smokestream again, her pure white pelt fluffed up twice its normal size.  
"Why won't you fight back?" she squeaked in annoyance. Smokestream didn't recognize the apprentice but she wouldn't hurt a cat of RainClan. Smokestream bowed her head.  
"I'm not fighting back because I'm not loyal enough," she admitted. The apprentice gave her a confused look but launched another attack. Smokestream ducked and the little she-cat soared over her head. Smokestream was impressed. "Wow," she said and turned as a blur knocked her off her paws and pinned her down.  
"SunClan crowfood!" the cat hissed and clawed her belly. Smokestream felt her blood pour from her belly and she gasped as she realized who the cat was.  
"Whitepaw!" she cried. The white tom stopped and glanced at her, his face full of shock.  
"Smokepaw?" he mewed and stepped off her slightly dazed. Smokestream struggled to her paws, blood dripping from her wound. "Smokepaw! I'm so sorry if I had known it was you," he mewed and offered his shoulder to help her up. "I'm Whitestripe now, by the way," he purred and led her to the medicine cats den. As he led to towards the medicine cats den she spotted blood drip onto the dirt as she padded away.  
"I'm Smokestream now," she said.

She was dazzled by how much he had grown, his small body was large and muscular now and he was almost twice her size. He stopped at the medicine cats den and helped her sit down.  
"You know, you've grown into a beautiful she-cat," he purred. Smokestream seemed to blush as she sat on the soft moss. "Smallfern, we need some cobwebs!" he called in an urgent voice. Smokestream looked up as her old medicine cat nodded then did a double take. Smallfern said no words and continued to grab the cobwebs. When she returned she gave Smokestream a slightly suspicious look.  
"Come back?" Smallfern said in her soft voice. Smokestream shook her head.  
"No," she mewed. Smallfern paused in plastering the cobwebs to her wound then continued. Whitestripe perked his ears when a battle yowl sounded from outside the camp.  
"SunClan, retreat!" it was Birdstar. Whitestripe glanced at Smokestream as if he expected her to run out of the den right away. Smokestream watched as her Clanmates raced out of the RainClan cat. She took a sharp intake of breath as she spotted Fireblaze pause and glance around. Whitestripe glanced at her then looked at Fireblaze who turned and ran when Ashstorm charged after him.  
"Is he your…" he began but Smokestream's glare cut him off, "Guess not." Smokestream sighed as her Clan left her behind. She wasn't in shape to run the border or cross the river. She felt odd being back in the RainClan camp, it felt like one of her old memories come back to haunt her. She spotted Ashstorm and a few other cats return to the camp panting heavily, they had chased SunClan across the border. Ashstorm padded to the medicine cats den.  
"Smallfern we need," he began but cut off when he spotted the smoky gray she-cat sitting on a moss nest. Smokestream dipped her head.  
"Hi dad." Ashstorm stared at her for a few heartbeats, his mouth was frozen open from the words he was speaking and his face seemed to have no expression.  
"Yes, Ashstorm?" Smallfern mewed quietly yet coldly. Ashstorm blinked a few times and returned his attention back to Smallfern.  
"We need your skills outside," he mewed curtly and spun around back to the camp. Smokestream watched him go, wondering why he was so cold.  
"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you," Whitestripe purred but Smokestream turned to face him.  
"I'm not staying," she said. Whitestripe looked hurt, his tail drooped and he lowered his eyes.  
"Oh," he meowed quietly. A soft pang in her heart reminded her of how she felt when she first left him.  
"Whitestripe," she whispered wishing he knew how she felt.  
"Oh, no it's all fine I'm fine," he said his voice was cracking in pain. He rushed out of the den and Smokestream watched him go.

"You may not know this but you broke his heart when you left RainClan," Smallfern whispered gently. Smokestream looked at her paws and Smallfern slowly padded out of the den. Smokestream was left alone in the den to think about her actions. It wasn't fair; all her kin did was play the guilt game on her for leaving them but they never realized how much she wasn't like them.  
"Smokestream, is that really you?" a soft whisper echoed through the tree trunk. Smokestream lifted her eyes to see a dazzling white she-cat with gray tabby stripes along her body.  
"It's really me," Smokestream whispered. Silentsong gasped and padded forward and pressed her muzzle into her fur.  
"I missed you so much!" Silentsong cried. Smokestream felt her heart rip in two as she felt her mother reunite with her. Why did life have to be so hard? Smokestream held back a wail of pain and just licked her mother's ear.  
"I missed you too," she murmured. Silentsong removed her muzzle and stared into Smokestream's eyes. Their ice blue eyes gazed at each other before Smokestream broke off.  
"You're not going to stay, are you?" Silentsong whispered. Smokestream painfully shook her head. She had to stay loyal to her clan, not cat would trust her again if she didn't. Silentsong looked at her paws as if hiding her emotions.  
"I understand," she said with little emotion. Smokestream could hear the slight heartbreak and it only made it worse. Smokestream watched as Silentsong turned and padded away from the tree trunk through the lichen in the camp. Smokestream looked at her paws.  
"What have I done?" she murmured.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Whitestripe, tell me what has happened since I last saw you," Smokestream pleaded. The large muscular white tom shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well, a lot has happened," he mewed casually. Smoke stream groaned impatiently.  
"Like what?" she pried.  
"I got an apprentice," he mewed, his vice proud. Smokestream purred and nudged him.  
"That's good!"  
"But…something more important happened," his voice grew into a whisper. Smokestream was suspecting something was wrong. "Solstroke died," he murmured. Smokestream let out a gasp and stared into his amber eyes as if trying to find a joking manner.  
"What? No!" she cried sitting up. Whitestripe looked down at his paws. "How?" Smokestream asked.  
"A badger…" was all Whitestripe could choke out. Smokestream let memories of her kin flash through her mind; the dull ginger tabby she-cat was always so kind and understanding to her.  
"Birchpaw!" Whitestripe exclaimed as the oversized apprentice limped past the lichen. Smokestream watched his legs, one was covered in long gashes and scars healed over, fur was starting to grow back on the wounds.  
"What happened to you?" she mewed as he limped past to a nest nearby that was his. Birchpaw didn't reply and stuck his nose between his paws.  
"He isn't much of a friendly cat these days, ever since I became a warrior before him," Whitestripe leaned over and whispered into Smokestream's ear. "He was attacked by a badger, two actually and Solstroke saved his life. Ever since she died he stopped caring if he became a warrior."  
"That's terrible!" Smokestream exclaimed.  
"Can you two shut up?" Birchpaw growled, his voice muffled by his paws. Whitestripe sighed and shrugged as he stood up.  
"I'll talk to Ashstorm, maybe he'll at least talk to you," he said and padded out leaving Smokestream alone with Birchpaw. Birchpaw lifted his head from his paws.  
"Are you a warrior too?" he said, his eyes gloomy. Smokestream nodded silently and Birchpaw stuffed his nose back into his paws. "Even the traitor is a warrior before me."

Smallfern padded back to the den followed by a small dark gray she-cat.  
"Cinderpaw, can you tell me what I used on Shadowfur just then?" Smallfern questioned the little she-cat. Cinderpaw paused; she scrunched her face up in deep thought.  
"Marigold?" she suggested.  
"Very good, now what is marigold used for?" Smallfern meowed, her voice sounded slightly surprised.  
"For infections?" Cinderpaw meowed, unsure.  
"Correct!" Smallfern purred and padded over to the herb store. "You have a natural talent, Cinderpaw," Smallfern praised. Cinderpaw shuffled her paws shyly. "Sort these herbs and if you finish before I'm done go garner some more," she ordered and the apprentice went right to work. Smokestream watched the young apprentice and turned to face Birchpaw.  
"Smallfern finally found an apprentice?" Smokestream asked him. He didn't reply. "Whose kit is she?" she tried again. No answer. Smokestream was growing impatient with the stubborn tom. She grew silent and watched Cinderpaw sort the herbs, her paws delicately moving them to one pile and the other. Birchpaw finally lifted his head.  
"She is Rosethorn's kit," he mumbled.  
"How is Rosethorn?" Smokestream asked.  
"Dead," he said emotionlessly and buried his face again. Smokestream gasped quietly. How many cats died since she left? Was she lucky Ashstorm was even alive? Or Silentsong?  
"Who else died?" she asked quietly.  
"Don't know," he muttered through the dirt.  
"How can you not know?" Smokestream asked in annoyance. Birchpaw didn't respond, but kept his head buried in the dirt.

Smokestream turned her head when another cat padded past the lichen. It was the fluffy white apprentice from the battle earlier.  
"Cinderpaw can I have something for my paw?" the apprentice asked Cinderpaw who began to examine the paw. Cinderpaw nodded and grabbed a small leaf and chewed it, plastering the chewed up bits on the white apprentice's paw.  
"There you go Frostpaw," Cinderpaw mewed quietly and softly.  
"Thanks, Cinderpaw!" Frostpaw mewed and padded out of the den. Smokestream wondered who Frostpaw was and sighed as she realized she had missed everything.

"Smokestream, come here!" she heard the voice of Whitestripe in the distance. She struggled to her paws and padded slowly over to him. "Ashstorm had to go on a patrol, but I know two other cats who want to see you!" he mewed cheerfully and waved his tail in the direction of two cat who were familiar but not.  
"Smokestream, it's been a long time how are you doing?" the smoky blue-gray tom mewed.  
"Beetlepaw?"  
"Nope, Beetleflight," he chuckled. She glanced between him and Whitestripe, they were very similar both toms were large and muscular, almost twice her size.  
"Smokestream, do you remember me? You'd better!" the light tan she-cat wit ha white underbelly mewed jokingly.  
"Of course, Rabbitpaw," Smokestream mewed.  
"Actually, I'm Rabbitpelt now," she corrected. Smokestream inspected the she-cat, her body shape was entirely different from her brother, and she was thin and average size with a sleek pelt and smooth curves. Rabbitpelt padded closer to Smokestream as the two toms padded away deep in conversation about something about birds. "So tell me, anything interesting in SunClan? Any good friends, as in tom cats who are friends?" she mewed. Smokestream chuckled and shook her head.  
"No, I'm still a single she-cat," she mewed and watched the disappointment cover Rabbitpelt's face. Smokestream shrugged. "I'm not that kind of cat," she said.  
"Beetleflight has a mate already," Rabbitpelt sighed as if she were lonely. "Snowflake is heavy with his kits."  
"Who is Snowflake?"  
"Oh, she was a rouge who rescued Rosethorn's kits by giving them milk. She is the mother of Frostpaw."  
"Any toms got their eye on you?" Smokestream mewed casually. Rabbitpelt sighed harder.  
"No," she said sadly.  
"Don't worry, you'll find someone," Smokestream assured her. Rabbitpelt shrugged. "Can you tell me more about Birchpaw?" Smokestream asked her, thinking of what little information Whitestripe had given her. Rabbitpelt stiffened, obviously she was uncomfortable talking about her brother.  
"He is becoming a warrior soon, he can almost run as fast as an apprentice now. He even caught some prey yesterday," she said, thinking about her tan tabby brother.  
"I hope he cheers up," Smokestream mewed picturing him with his muzzle buried in the dirt.  
"He'll be fine once he becomes a warrior, it just really crushed him when Whitestripe became a warrior before him."  
"I can understand, we are a good few moons younger than you," Smokestream nodded.

"Smokestream!" a familiar voice sounded from the camp entrance. She turned to see Ashstorm, he looked exactly the same as last time she saw him. Only he looked a little less confident. "We'll be returning you home now," he growled. Smokestream watched cats encircle her.  
"Not yet!" Whitestripe cried running up to Ashstorm. Ashstorm spun to face Whitestripe, his face furious. "She isn't fit to travel," he pleaded. Ashstorm gave a tiny glance into his son's eyes and sighed.  
"Alright, she can stay for two sunrises them we will escort her back," he growled and shot Smokestream a cold glare. It sent shivers down her spine as she watched him pad away.  
"Why is he so cold?" she mewed pitifully.  
"He hasn't been the same since Solstroke died, and it probably doesn't help him now that you're back," Whitestripe whispered and pressed against his sister. Smokestream turned to look at Whitestripe.  
"Tell me what happened."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! I've recently decided to continue this fanfic. Some of you might know I wrote it then posted it on the Warriors forums way back when. Then, I quit right in the middle of a cliffhanger! I know some people were really upset, so I guess this means you can look forward to the rest of the story. Here it is, after about six months, chapter four of Smokestream's life.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Whitestripe paused and watched Smokestream closely; his amber eyes were shimmering with sorrow. Smokestream gave him a soft nudge to encourage him on.

"Let's go back to the medicine cat's den first," he said and led her back to the lichen covered rotting tree trunk. Smokestream curled up on her mossy nest and watched her brother shift uncomfortably. She rested her icy blue eyes on him, waiting for him to start.

"When you left, Rosethorn was expecting Brackenstar's kits," he began slowly and suddenly Birchpaw lifted his head up to stare at the siblings. Whitestripe paused to watch his kin as Birchpaw grunted and limped over to them.

"Can I tell her?"

Whitestripe gaped at him then nodded slowly. Birchpaw turned to Smokestream, who watched him closely. She finally had a chance to look at how much of a warrior he looked like.

"You know when Whitestripe left to see you?" he asked and Smokestream nodded. "Well when the battle was launched he rejoined as you know. Rosethorn kitted during that battle." He paused to scratch his ear.

"She died giving birth to four kits, you've met one. Cinderpaw, our new medicine cat apprentice."

"How did they survive without a mother to feed them?"

"Solstroke," Birchpaw winced when he said the name, "found a rouge who had a kit and was willing to feed them. You saw Frostpaw?" Smokestream nodded, that was the apprentice who had attacked her during the battle. "Snowflake fed her kits and raised them. Lionclaw died and Brackenstar also lost a life in that battle; it was a hard battle for RainClan, Ashstorm is our deputy now." Smokestream felt a little flicker of pride, but it died out from the grief that was swallowing her. Birchpaw seemed to stiffen, as if he reached a part in the story it was hard for him to relive.

"Birchpaw, I can tell if you," Whitestripe began.

"No," Birchpaw snapped, and then his face cleared from the sudden anger.

"Solstroke led a patrol out, and we ran into two badgers. I was in the patrol and I was badly injured," he muttered, flicking a torn ear. Smokestream caught her breath.

"Solstroke saved my life and finished off the badger, I was forever grateful to her. Then no less then a moon later she was killed by a badger and Ashstorm was the only cat there."

Smokestream looked down at her paws. So much had changed from when she left. She couldn't speak as she thought of Solstroke, how she had died so young.

"Smokestream, I really missed you," Whitestripe whispered softly, and Birchpaw grunted and then turned and walked stiffly back to his nest as if his moment of social interaction was over.

"Whitestripe, you know I can't stay here. SunClan will mock me, RainClan will hate me and what would Fireblaze and Icewind do without me?" She spoke so quickly she forgot her brother knew nothing of her two best friends.

"Who are they?" he asked, Smokestream wondered if he was just curious or something else was stirring.

"Just friends, they're brothers and they like to hang around me a lot," she replied casually.

Whitestripe burst into loud purrs of amusement, Smokestream stared at him stupidly and Birchpaw peered through his paws to see what was so funny. When Whitestripe calmed down, his voice was still tinted with amusement.

"Was the young tom that stayed in the camp after the retreat one of them?"

"Well, yes, but," Smokestream began.

"Wow," Whitestripe interrupted, "just wow."

Smokestream scowled at him, what was that supposed to mean? As she thought that Birchpaw made a small grunt of amusement. What was so funny?

"They're loyal and brave warriors; I don't see what's so funny!"

"It's just; my sister seems to have all the toms padding after her."

"What?"

"Never mind," Whitestripe sighed but his eyes still shined brightly.

As injured cats cleaned their wounds from the quick battle, a yowl of warning echoed into the camp.

"SunClan cats!" it screeched and Smokestream jumped to her paws. She winced from the pain, the wounds were still fresh. Whitestripe sent her one worried glance then hurried away towards Ashstorm, who stood rigidly in the middle of camp. Birchpaw grunted and stood up slowly, then padded away with a slight limp. Smokestream was unsure of whether to follow or stay as cats crowded into the clearing. A familiar sharp scent hit her nose as the SunClan cats padded into the camp. Sparrowflight, Fireblaze, and Icewind were the only cats. Hostility hung in the air as Brackenstar climbed from his den. He had changed from the last time she had seen him, his eyes were dull and his coat was no longer glossy as it used to be. He meowed something to the patrol, but Smokestream couldn't hear.

"We have come to find out whether our warrior Smokestream has left us, or has been killed in battle," Sparrowflight yowled loudly enough to scare prey from the river. She noticed Fireblaze looked through the cats as if to find a familiar pelt.

Smokestream limped slowly from the medicine cats den. Her Clanmates turned to face her, each with a different face. Sparrowflight, suspicion and Fireblaze with relief, Icewind with confusion.

"I couldn't follow the patrol because I was injured," Smokestream mewed to the cats. Sparrowflight whipped her head to the RainClan deputy, Ashstorm. He pulled his lips back into a snarl, and for a moment the two deputies look like they were going to rip each others fur off.

"You kept her prisoner?" Sparrowflight hissed.

"She couldn't walk!" Ashstorm snarled.

"I'm fit enough for travel," Smokestream announced, limping forward. She caught Whitestripe's eye for a moment, his pain was unavoidable. Sparrowflight scanned her, and then flicked her tail.

"Let's get going then," she growled and spun around without another word. Smokestream painfully padded forward and fell between the two toms.

"I'm glad you're okay," Fireblaze mewed quietly as they padded away with the stares of RainClan burning their pelts.

"Me too," Icewind nodded and nudged her lightly. She stumbled and rammed into Fireblaze, who shot a glare at Icewind. As they padded through the marsh, she began to wonder what Whitestripe had meant. There were no toms padding after her, no cat in SunClan trusted her let alone liked her. She gazed at Fireblaze who was looking ahead at the river, his yellow eyes brimmed with happiness and his tail was held up high. She caught her breath in her throat and shook her head to clear it away. She planted her ice blue eyes on her paws as they walked towards SunClan territory. The walk was silent as the cats started to smell the familiar borders and hear the sounds of the river. Smokestream was ready to get out of the trees that blocked the sky and muffled the noises.

Once they passed the border, they stopped at the river. SunClan cats got swimming lessons despite their hatred for water, just because the river ran through their territory and cut off a large portion of their hunting grounds. Truth be told SunClan rarely, if ever hunted in the small forest area, they only kept it to keep their pride.

"Who wants to go first?" Icewind joked and shook his pelt from the spraying water. All cats in SunClan hated swimming, but it was a necessary skill to acquire.

"Come on," Fireblaze mewed and jumped into the river. Smokestream watched in a sort of daze as his powerful paws churned through the water is if stalking prey. She snapped out of it and slipped gracefully into the water, it was cold and the wetness soaked through her long silky fur. She shivered and swam slowly after Fireblaze, who was shaking his pelt on the shore. Once she reached him, her fur weighed her down, and her belly wounds started dripping with blood. Fireblaze gasped as he saw the droplets.

"Great StarClan, are you okay?" he meowed in shock as she shivered. Icewind climbed from the river and shook his pelt.

"What happened?" he called and padded over. He froze when he smelled the blood. Smokestream shook her head, she was a little woozy but she could make it to SunClan camp. Sparrowflight had gone far ahead of them, and she probably was already at camp.

"It's just a little cut, I'm fine," Smokestream insisted and padded forward. She spotted the Sacred Rock and blinked at it. She could feel warm blood gushing from her wound and she stumbled as her train of thought began to slow. She narrowed her eyes and gazed at the Rock, it was reflecting something she couldn't make out. It was orange and red, it flickered and then she realized it was fire. The flames licked hungrily at the stone, she looked around to see what the stone could possibly reflect fire from. When she saw nothing, she turned to look at it again but this time it was gone. Confused, and dizzy from blood loss she could feel herself lose balance and collapse on the ground. The images of Fireblaze and Icewind began to blur as their voices died from her ears.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next thing she knew, she was in the soft cushy moss and the smell of sharp herbs filled her nose. A warm body was pressed against her long, silky smoky gray fur. Her ice blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around the medicine cats den. Mossfur was sorting her herbs and the scent of Hazelflare was fading. She lifted her head from her paws, and the warm body stirred from next to her.

"Smokestream!" Fireblaze mewed in relief. Mossfur turned to look at her, her eyes seemed to smile in pleasure. Mossfur dropped a couple of sharp smelling leaves at her paws.

"Eat these; they will make you feel better. I'm glad you're awake, your wounds were deep."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Four days."

Smokestream gasped and shook her head to clear it away. She'd been in the medicine cats den for four days? What had happened while she was out? Fireblaze nuzzled her softly and she flinched. He jumped away and stared at his paws. Mossfur motioned towards the herbs and turned back to her sorting. Smokestream bent down to lick up the leaves and nearly spat them out. Their flavor was awful and she began to groom her pelt to get the taste off.

"I'm sure Sparrowflight would want to send you out on a patrol," Fireblaze mewed darkly; Sparrowflight always made sure the Clan was out on patrols.

"I'm sure," Smokestream repeated quietly. Her wound was stiff but it felt much better. Suddenly, the vision from before she blacked out returned to her.

She shivered as she remembered the hungry flames licking Sacred Rock in the reflection. What did it mean, and why had no other cat seen it? She padded slowly from the medicine cats den; she spotted Icewind return from a patrol. As soon as he spotted her, his eyes lit up and he bounded over happily. Fireblaze stiffened as Icewind gave her muzzle a lick.

"You're awake, I'm so glad you're okay."

Smokestream purred. "Me too!"

Icewind and Fireblaze exchanged a glance and started herding her towards the entrance of the camp. She followed them without thinking, maybe they were going out to hunt. She felt right being with them, they were the two things she needed to stay alive. They padded into the grassy moorland, the wind blowing slightly. For the first time she noticed the sky was dark, lightning flashed through the black clouds.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Icewind echoed her thoughts. Fireblaze nodded, his eyes glued to the clouds overhead.

"Want to hunt some rabbit?" he suggested to Smokestream. She purred rabbit was her favorite fresh-kill. He knew her so well.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

"Well, you haven't eaten much," Icewind joked. Smokestream purred as she padded beside them both, she felt happy and at peace. Without them, she wouldn't know what to do anymore. She scented a faint tint of rabbit nearby and dropped into a crouch, waving her tail and they did the same. She leaned forward in anticipation, and a few fox-lengths away she spotted a white tail bob through the bracken. She slowly stepped forward, her paws were silent. The furry brown rabbit lifted its head from the ground and looked around; the beady eyes seemed to sense danger. It twitched its ears and Smokestream launched herself forward, her heart racing as the rabbit bolted away, Smokestream hot in pursuit. The rabbit hadn't time to get to full speed before Smokestream propelled herself with her haunches and landed on the rabbit, giving it a quick killing bite. She murmured thanks to StarClan and carried it back to the toms.

"Nice catch!" Fireblaze meowed as she padded back Icewind was nowhere to be seen. She twitched her ears.

"He scented prey, went off to catch it," Fireblaze meowed as Smokestream set the rabbit down. Smokestream gave a purr and looked away, a tiny feeling stirred inside her. She felt sheepish when she was with Fireblaze, his yellow eyes seemed to melt her senses away until she could do nothing but stutter. Suddenly Icewind reappeared with a starling in his mouth. His bright yellow eyes shone and he placed the starling down.

"Good catch," he praised, glancing at the rabbit. Smokestream nodded and bent down to grab the rabbit. For some reason, Icewind's praise didn't stir the same feeling inside her.

"Well done, Smokestream," Sparrowflight grunted and waved her tail to dismiss them. The black clouds were starting to light up brighter, the strong scent of rain hung in the air. Thunder rolled through the sky, a storm in the waiting.

"Wish it would rain and get it over with," Smokestream meowed, trying to flatten her frizzy pelt. Even though the clouds blocked the sun, she could tell the moon was climbing into the sky. She finished off a thrush and padded over to Fireblaze who was chewing on a starling.

"Hello," he greeted her cheerfully, his mouth full of feathers. Smokestream suppressed a purr of amusement and twitched her ears in greeting. She sat down next to him, their pelts were almost touching. A thrill sparked inside her as she stood so close to Fireblaze. His yellow eyes were bright with happiness and his whiskers twitched. She found she had troubles breathing steadily while near him. She blinked as she watched him spit a feather from his mouth.

"Some storm," she heard a voice from behind and turned to see Icewind gazing at her. She nodded, still a little flustered. He padded closer; his white and gray pelt was smooth from recent grooming.

"Fireblaze you look like a bird nested in your mouth," he teased his brother.

Fireblaze spat out a few feathers and twitched his tail.

"Says the cat that almost got killed by a bird," he meowed in the same mocking tone.

"What?" Smokestream exclaimed, confused.

"When he was a kit he tried to grab a bird from the fresh-kill pile and it crushed him," Fireblaze mewed, his whiskers quivering. Icewind puffed out his chest.

"I was two moons old and that was a large bird," he defended but his eyes sparkled. Thunder boomed from nearby and the camp seemed to hush into silence. It echoed throughout the camp, lightning flashing brightly.

"It's getting late," Icewind commented, letting out a huge yawn.

"I have dawn patrol," Fireblaze muttered, standing up and stretching. Smokestream felt his fur brush her as he moved. A spark of electricity bolted through her veins for a split second, leaving her dazed.

"I'm not tired but I might as well rest," she meowed, standing up and fluffing out her tail. She followed the two toms to the warriors den and curled up in her nest. To her surprise, sleep came quickly.

She awoke to find herself in the warriors den, Icewind was still asleep and Fireblaze was gone. She stood up, brushing off the moss from her fur. She padded out into the camp, but it was empty. She whipped her head around in confusion. Everything was silent, all the cats were asleep. She glanced at the sky, it was clear and the ground wasn't wet. She realized this must be a dream.

"Fire is in your future," a voice spoke into her ear. She spun around to find nothing there. Fear rushed through her veins and the dream began to fade. She didn't wake up, but continued to sleep.

A yowl exploded into her ears, a terror-filled screech that sent a chill down her spine. Smokestream blinked awake, the dream was fading from her memory.

"What's going on?" Dawncloud meowed in confusion. Other cats were stirring, and Smokestream could still hear the sound of thunder booming through the air.

"Fire!" the same voice screeched.

Cats began to scramble out of their nests; the fear-scent was overwhelming. Smokestream stumbled to her paws, her dream became clear. Fire was in her future, she had been warned of a fire. Warriors poured from the den, Smokestream was unconsciously aware of Fireblaze and Icewind right next to her. For a moment, she saw nothing. She didn't smell any smoke or see any bright flames. She focused on the hills below the camp and her breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat. There was a bright light of flames coming from the trees on the RainClan side of the border. Smoke floated into the sky and finally she could catch the faint scent of smoke. Birdstar padded from her den and glanced at the flames spreading through the forest.

"It's not our concern," she said without emotion. The SunClan cats stared at her in horror, she glared back. "There are no trees on our border to burn. We should not worry about the fire spreading past the river."

Smokestream hadn't torn her gaze from the flames. Her family was in there, her mother and her father. Whitestripe and Birchpaw were there. She felt Fireblaze whisper comforting words into her ear but they didn't register with her. All she could do was stare in horror at the flames licking at the trees where all the cats she cared for lived.

* * *

**What will happen? Why doesn't Birdstar care? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A shout out to iMooneh for being the first to review! Thanks for reading, my luffly friend. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Cats began to slowly return to normal duties, most were staring at the flames sadly. Fireblaze stepped in front of Smokestream, blocking the view. She focused her blue eyes on him, realizing she was shaking.

"There is nothing we can do," he murmured, Icewind nodding beside him. Smokestream shook her head, there had to be something.

"No!" was all she could cough out.

Fireblaze watched her, his eyes showed sympathy for her. Icewind stepped up she let her eyes focus on him.

"Maybe we can help."

Fireblaze turned to him. "How?" He asked his voice grave.

Icewind stared at Smokestream, "We go to them."

Smokestream stared at him, her brain unable to understand.

"We go to their territory and help them," he repeated, staring deep into her eyes. She locked her blue eyes on his yellow, a sense of understanding flooded back into her system. She stumbled from her dazed state. She looked at Fireblaze; his own yellow eyes were worried.

"I want to do it," she declared.

"What are you three whispering about over there?" Sparrowflight spat, padding up to them. Smokestream kept a steady voice.

"Hunting, we were talking about going on a hunting patrol," she meowed. Patrols were Sparrowflight's weakness.

"Very well," she growled and turned away towards Birdstar. Smokestream looked at the two cats she loved so much. They each looked worried.

"For me?" she pleaded. Fireblaze glanced into her eyes and nodded. Icewind dipped his head. Smokestream turned and raced out of the camp, pretty sure she felt the gazes of curious Clanmates on her pelt.

She heard the pawsteps thundering behind her, and knew they were following. The harsh scent of burnt foliage seared her nose as she reached the border. Not far was the river, and the fire. Smoke was sinking through the trees, catching in her lungs. Fireblaze coughed from behind her. She raced past the border, her paws burning from the force she was placing on them.

"Where is the camp?" Icewind yowled over the crackling flames. Heat seared into the air, Smokestream suddenly felt lost. They reached the river; the flames hadn't reached it yet.

"We need to get the cats across, only then will they be safe!" she screeched, plunging into the river. The muffled splashes that came from behind told her they hadn't left her yet. She swam neatly to the shore, staring at the flames and for the first time she heard the terrified yowls coming from the camp.

"This way!" she screeched, bolting towards the camp and dodging flames.

"Mistfeather!" she heard a familiar cat scream in terror. Ashstorm was leading RainClan from the camp; Brackenstar was nowhere to be seen. She stared in shock, all the cats had singed their fur and most were coughing harshly.

"Ashstorm!" Smokestream called to her father. He turned to see her, his shock covering his fear. "I'll find Mistfeather, get the cats to the river," Smokestream meowed steadily, but inside she was panicking. He nodded, still looking at her in confusion. Smokestream turned to Fireblaze and Icewind.

"You can help them," she mewed. Fireblaze looked at her, his eyes reflecting the fire. Icewind nodded gravely, and ran towards Frostpaw who was limping.

Smokestream turned and raced for the camp, fallen branches littered the forest floor each with bright flames licking hungrily at the bark. She raced through the marsh, finding it hard to move too fast. Panic rushed through her, the marsh was slowing her down. She bounded into the camp, the medicine cat's den was alit with flames, and the fallen tree trunk was nothing but ashes. Smokestream looked around for Mistfeather, who she spotted near the elders den. She didn't have time to wonder why the warrior would be there. Mistfeather was lying on the ground, her fur was burned away and her eyes glazed over.

No!

Smokestream grabbed her scruff and began to drag her out of the camp when she heard another call for help. She recognized the voice of Oatwhisker. She dropped Mistfeather in the marsh and followed the voice. He was in the warriors den, flames surrounding him.

"Hold on!" Smokestream cried. He whipped his head up to look at her.

"Smokestream, go I can't escape!" he ordered, and she found it hard to not listen to the senior warrior.

"I won't leave you!" she yowled and tried to find a way through the flames. He shook his head, his fearful eyes became clear.

"It's my time, young one," he mewed and his gaze focused on something far away.

"No!" she cried, leaping onto a nearby rock.

"Get Cinderpaw!" he ordered sharply and Smokestream perked her ears, she heard another cry from afar.

"GO!" he yowled, racing forward attempting to jump onto the rock she was on. His brave attempt failed as the flames swallowed him up. Smokestream tumbled from the rock, startled and dazed. She heard the cry again and raced to the medicine cat's den, she knew Cinderpaw was the medicine cat apprentice.

"Help!" the pitiful cry sounded from the flame-covered tree trunk. Smokestream choked from the smoke and bolted towards the cry.

She spotted the apprentice trapped near the medicine supply in the rotting tree trunk, the flames burning in front of her.

"Cinderpaw!" Smokestream called, bounded over to the apprentice. Cinderpaw stared at her in confusion, but tried to pad towards her.

"Wait!" Smokestream meowed and grabbed a fallen branch where the flames had died out. She held it out for Cinderpaw to grab. The apprentice clawed onto the branch and Smokestream pulled it back. Cinderpaw yelped in pain as her tail touched the flames but she was alright.

"Follow me!" Smokestream yowled and pelted toward the camp entrance. There, she saw Fireblaze and Icewind running through the marsh.

"They made it across the river," Icewind panted, eyeing Mistfeather. Smokestream nodded and picked up Mistfeather gently, and hurried after the three cats as they tried to escape the flames.

By the time they reached the river, Smokestream felt her paws drag with weariness. Icewind took Mistfeather and slipped into the river and swam carefully with the RainClan warrior. Fireblaze swam next to her as they leapt into the water. When they got to the shore, Ashstorm was waiting for them his eyes were clouded with grief as he spotted Mistfeather. He threw his head back and let out a loud painful yowl that sent Smokestream's heart wrenching. He padded forward and nuzzled her wet fur, and closed her eyes with his paw. He muttered some words into her pelt Smokestream couldn't hear but she felt her gaze drop to her paws. Ashstorm lifted his head to look at his daughter.

"Oatwhisker?"

Smokestream choked, Ashstorm took is as a bad sign. His eyes brimmed with sorrow and he glanced at Cinderpaw.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered to the frightened apprentice. He turned and padded away, Smokestream followed slowly with her Clanmates at her side. He led them to a clearing in the forest where RainClan cats huddled together, their eyes fearful and clearly shocked. Smallfern was racing from cat to cat, handing them the few herbs she had left. She gasped when Cinderpaw appeared.

"I thought I lost you!" she cried happily and licked the apprentice fiercely as if she were her own kit. Smokestream gazed sadly at the cats, their fur was damp from the swim and she noticed one cat seemed to be missing.

"Where's Brackenstar?" she asked Ashstorm, who was staring at his paws his shoulders hunched.

"He sacrificed himself by moving a fallen branch out of our way, he didn't make it."

Smokestream gasped, she felt terrible for ever leaving her birth Clan. She had abandoned them and now they suffered.

Fireblaze brushed against her, his eyes were worried.

"Sparrowflight will wonder where we've gone," he murmured into her ear, and for a moment she was dazed from his voice.

"Where will you stay?" Smokestream asked Ashstorm, glancing back at the fire that was still burning.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Maybe…SunClan camp for now?" she suggested. Ashstorm lifted his head to look at her.

"Birdstar would never allow it."

"Won't hurt to try," she meowed, searching the huddled cats for a familiar white pelt, she couldn't catch one. Ashstorm sighed and nodded.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Tanglestar, thanks for the review! :D**

**CHAPTER 7**

The trip to the SunClan felt like it took long then it should have. Ashstorm was in the lead; his smoky gray fur was matted and singed to where Smokestream could see the skin beneath. His head was bowed and his tail trailed in the grass, his dull amber eyes were only looking forward. The rest of the Clan was either being helped by either Icewind or Fireblaze, or limping behind. Smallfern stuck close to Cinderpaw; as if she was afraid something would come from nowhere and take her apprentice away. Smokestream spotted Redflower limping close to Rosepaw, her granddaughter. She spotted Whitestripe falling behind and bounded over to her brother, the sight nearly choked her. His white fur was gray with ash; his eyes were brimming with grief. He lifted his head when she came near.

"I heard rumors you were here," he mewed, his voice strained. Smokestream shook her head and covered his mouth with her long tail. She moved closer to him and as they padded forward he rested his head against her shoulder. She felt at peace while so close to her kin, she had never realized how much she missed him. Her heart hurt at the thought he would eventually have to go back home.

Ashstorm led the Clan across the border and Smokestream tensed, wondering how a patrol would react when RainClan was spotted on their territory. Would Birdstar mistake it as an ambush? Smokestream stayed behind with Whitestripe who was purring softly as she pressed against him. Lifting her muzzle into the air, she scented her Clanmates nearby. Fear rushed through her, would she get in trouble for helping her birth Clan? Ashstorm halted in the front, the cats stopped behind him. Some were already lying on the ground, their flanks barely rising. Whitestripe collapsed from beside her, his breathing was ragged. She leaned down to nuzzle him, his eyes closed. She gave his ear a lick and looked back up to see Cloudpelt, Silentsong's father leading a patrol of several other cats. Smokestream padded up to Ashstorm, his tail was down as he dipped his head to the SunClan cats. Cloudpelt glanced at RainClan then looked Ashstorm in the eye.

"What are you doing in our territory?" He growled, but his eyes were sympathetic. Smokestream spotted the other cats behind him unsheathing their claws. Skybird, Dustcloud, and Stormpaw all had the same hostility in their eyes.

"We've come to request help," Ashstorm said, his voice was tinted with defeat and exhaustion. Dustcloud hissed and clawed the grass.

"What makes you think we'd help you?" He snapped. Cloudpelt rested his tail on the cream tabby tom.

"It's up to Birdstar," he meowed, Smokestream saw him glance at Silentsong huddled with the other RainClan cats. He still cared for his kit.

**So sorry for the shortness, this isn't all of Chapter seven. It's actually unfnished, but I wanted to put it up to let you know I did not die and stop writing. I've just been busy, and I'm sorry. I'll try to finish this chapter as soon as possible and update it, so check in to see if it's updated. Thanks! :)**


End file.
